


Planned Comfort

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melpomaen gets his feelings hurt and Elrond benefits from it but is there more than the elf lord knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstar3999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all, I merely enjoy playing in his world.   
> Tittle: Planned Comfort.  
> Author: Jade  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Type: FCS  
> Pairing: Elrond/Melpomaen  
> Warnings: Sex, M/M.   
> Summery: Melpomaen gets his feelings hurt and Elrond benefits from it but is there more than the elf lord knows? 
> 
> A/N: Written for the 2016 Sultry in September exchange. 
> 
> Request: Rating up to = NC-17
> 
> Requested pairing = Melpomaen/Elrond
> 
> Story elements = H/c, Bottom-Melpomaen, Happy Ending, some plot if possible
> 
> Do NOT include = Rape, death

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

“You cannot be serious?” Erestor questioned, arching an eyebrow. He was expecting Elrond to say he had only been joking or perhaps he had even heard him wrong. “You want me to have Lindir assist me tomorrow instead of Melpomaen?” 

“That is what I said, “ Elrond replied calmly. He knew his friend was having a hard time trying to figure out why he would even request this of him. He had many reasons, none of which he planned to share at the moment. 

“Alright,” Erestor finally agreed when he noticed that Elrond would not give him any explanation. “Though I will expects to hear you reason for this sooner rather than later.” 

Elrond merely smiled at his friend in reply. If all went according to plan, Erestor will have figured it out on his own and there would be no reason to explain anything at all. He knew that Melpomaen wouldn't be happy about this either but Elrond was counting on that. 

“ Oh, and Erestor?” Elrond called out just before Erestor was about to close the door to his office as he left. “You'll need to be the one to tell Melpomaen.” 

Elrond was not surprised to hear the door to his office slam shut. He knew Erestor had heard him and was less than pleased with the whole thing. He had no doubt that Erestor would be thanking him later and they would both have a good laugh about it. 

Knowing he had things to finish before Dinner, Elrond pushed thoughts of his plans aside and focused on his duties for the day. He wanted it all done before that evening so he could enjoy himself and not have to worry about being disturbed. 

As he passed the library later in the day, Elrond slipped inside quietly. Erestor's door was closed but Lindir was sorting through a pile of returned books and Elrond nodded as the younger elf had looked his way. He could see the excitement in the other elf's eyes and chuckled quietly to himself as he left before Erestor knew he was there. 

Dinner was just about to be served when Elrond made his way into the dining hall. He greeted others as he made his way to his seat. He changed a look at Erestor but his stubborn friend had yet to look his way. He could see that Lindir was pleased and as he looked over at Melpomaen, he saw the hurt and disappointed look that the younger elf had. Things were moving along as planned. 

“what was all that tension about?” Glorfindel has asked Elrond once dinner was over. 

Elrond merely smiled at his long time friend as he placed his hand on his arm casually. He glanced towards Erestor, who sat talking with Lindir then shook his head slowly in reply. 

“Enjoy your evening,” Elrond told him then smiled as he turned and left the hall, heading right to his room. He could feel Glorfindel watching him as he left. He chuckled lightly to himself. 

He barely even had his door open fully when it was yanked open. He arched an eyebrow slightly at Melpomaen, though he had been expecting this. 

“ Why Lindir?” Melpomaen questioned. “I've been his assistant for years.” he told Elrond. “ Years! And now he suddenly tells me that Lindir will assist him tomorrow.” 

Elrond closed the door and locked it as he listened to Melpomaen. He smiled to himself as the other elf sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. He walked over and ran on hand through the elf's hair slowly. 

“I don't understand,” Melpomaen complained “ and Erestor offered no explanation either,” he continued. “he merely said that it was how it had to be.” 

Elrond bit back a small laugh. Erestor had given the perfect reply and he knew how much it would have bothered Melpomaen to have heard it. Things had gone even better than he planned. 

“I am sure he had his reasons,” Elrond replied soothingly. He was watching the other elf closely while he started to unbutton his tunic. He slipped the material off Melpomaen's shoulders without the other elf even noticing. 

“I just wish I knew what they were,” Melpomaen said. He tilted his head when he saw a tunic landing on the floor across the room and then realized it was his own. “I do not think Erestor meant to hurt my feelings but still, an explain...gods, that feels good.” he moaned as he looked down to find Elrond nipping at one of his nipples. “what are you doing?” 

“what I always do when you are stressed,” Elrond smiled at him. “comforting you, of course.” 

Melpomaen moaned again, arching his back as Elrond teasingly nipped his other nipple. He allowed himself to be lowered back further onto the bed and hissed when Elrond kissed his way up to his neck and felt his laces being pulled open. 

“Turn over,” Elrond whispered into his ear and made his shiver. He turned onto his stomach slowly and rested his head on his arms that were folded in front of him. He groaned as he felt his leggings being pulled down and off. 

“ Now tell me, why should Lindir not be Erestor's assistant?” Elrond asked as he straddled the back of Melpomaen's legs. He leaned forward a little and ran his hands over the younger elf's back, massaging his shoulders then the muscles in his neck. He smiled as Melpomaen purred softly 

“It has always been my duty,” Melpomaen replied, moaning softly as Elrond continued to slowly work his hands down his back. “I know exactly how Erestor wants things done.” 

“ Yes, you do.” Elrond agreed “ but Lindir can learn this as well,” he pointed out “ just as you did all those years ago.” 

He waited to hear what reply Melpomaen would give but all he heard was a light moaning as his hands moved down further to the elf's hips and caressed them gently. He knew just by his lover's breathing that he was aroused. 

“We can discuss this further,” Elrond whispered into Melpomaen's pointed ear. “ or I can make you forget everything else except me,” he said. “ you decide...” 

With that said, Elrond stopped his caressing and moved from the bed. He had his back turned when smiled to himself when he heard Melpomaen moaning as he slowly turned onto his back. 

“Elrond?” Melpomaen called to him quietly. Elrond turned his head slightly, letting the elf know he was listening as he slowly undressed “ come make me forget.” 

Stripping out of the rest of his clothing, Elrond joined Melpomaen in the bed and kissed him deeply, making them both moan before the need for air forced them apart. He felt the other elf shiver beneath his touch as Elrond ran his hand slowly across his chest. He teased each nipple until they had both hardened for him then lowered his head and licked one. He moaned when Melpomaen arched his back and cried out with pleasure. 

As his hand moved down further along his lover's body, he leaned closer and kissed him again. He loved the way Melpomaen arched into his touch and could feel his own desire building. His could wait though, for a few moment anyway. He enjoyed driving Melpomaen wild for him first. 

“Ohhh, yes.” Melpomaen moaned deeply when Elrond had reached his arousal and gripped him tightly. He arched his hips to push into the touch and cried out at the pleasure that had moved through him. His head tilted back and Melpomaen's eyes had rolled back when Elrond had nipped along his neck. 

“Elrond,” he gasped when he was being stroked harder and faster. “ please,” 

Melpomaen whimpered when Elrond puled away from him again. He opened his eyes to look over at his lover and watched as he had reached into the drawer beside the bed. He shivered as he tried to wait patiently but the ache he felt was driving him mad. 

When he felt Elrond's now slick fingers push into him, he cried out loudly and reached back to grip the bars of Elrond's bed. He writhed with pleasure as his lover prepared him, knowing he would be filled soon. 

“are you sure you want this?” Elrond teased him as he added more fingers into him. “are you sure you are ready?” 

Melpomaen moaned in reply as he slowly parted his legs, silently inviting Elrond to take him. He did not have to wait long and both elves cried out with pleasure once Elrond had filled him completely. To him, nothing ever felt better than having Elrond buried deep inside him. Seeing the pleasure in his lovers eyes as their eyes locked also added to Melpomaen's pleasure. 

Shifting slightly, Elrond was able to push even further into him, making them both cry out with pleasure. When Melpomaen writhed beneath him, Elrond knew he would not last too much longer. Hearing his lover's cries of pleasure echoing around them, he knew neither of them would last. 

“Elrond,” Melpomaen gasped, writhing almost wildly as his pleasure continued increase. “ I can't...” 

 

“ Nor can I..” Elrond growled, thrusting deeper now. He felt Melpomaen tense beneath him and it was all he could take. He buried himself deep inside his lover just as he erupted inside him, moaning as he felt his lover reaching his own release as well. 

 

Dropping onto his side, Elrond pulled Melpomaen with him, keeping him close against them as they each fought to catch their breath. Breathing deeply, Elrond lifted on hand and let his fingers move through his lover's hair slowly. 

“You know what his reasons were, don't you?” Melpomaen asked after a short while. He was laying beside Elrond and had his head resting against his chest. 

“It was not Erestor's idea,” Elrond replied. “It was mine.” 

Melpomaen lifted his head and looked up at Elrond, arching his eyebrow which only made Elrond laugh.

“Lindir came to me this morning,” he told him. “ and asked for a favour that I felt I could help him with.” 

“And what did he ask?” Melpomaen questioned. He felt Elrond's fingers moving through his hair again and closed his eyes to enjoy how it felt. 

“ He wanted a chance to spend some time alone with Erestor,” Elrond said softly, “His interest is to be more than an assistant.” 

Melpomaen shivered when Elrond's fingers had grazed the point of his ear but tried to stay focused on the conversation. 

“ and you think by them spending time alone for the day will get them together?” he questioned, 

“It worked for us,” Elrond pointed out, smiling when Melpomaen could only agree. He pushed his lover onto his back and kissed him deeply as his slowly allowed his hand to explore every inch of him. 

 

“However, I am a little hurt that you had not informed me of your plan ahead of time,” Melpomaen told him, giving him his best hurt look

“well we cannot have that, now can we?” Elrond grinned. “is there something I can do to make it up to you?” 

“ Yes,” Melpomaen said as he placed his hand over Elrond and slowly slid it downwards until they reached his hardening arousal. “comfort me,” 

And he did, slowly until the very early hours of the next morning..


End file.
